sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween (movie)
the movie stars Jamie Lee Curtis Tony Moran Nick Castle as Michael Myers Halloween is a 1978 American slasher film directed and scored by John Carpenter, co-written with producer Debra Hill, and starring Donald Pleasence and Jamie Lee Curtis in her film debut. The film is the first installment of the Halloween franchise. In the film, on Halloween night in 1963, Michael Myers murders his sister in the fictional Midwestern town of Haddonfield, Illinois. He escapes on October 30, 1978 from Smith's Grove Sanitarium, and returns home to kill again. The next day, Halloween, Michael stalks teenager Laurie Strode and her friends, while Michael's psychiatrist, Dr. Sam Loomis, pursues his patient. On Halloween night 1963, in Haddonfield, Illinois, 6-year-old Michael Myers (Will Sandin), dressed in a clown costume and mask, inexplicably stabs his older sister Judith (Sandy Johnson) to death with a kitchen knife in their home. On October 30, 1978, Michael's child psychiatrist, Dr. Sam Loomis (Donald Pleasence), and his colleague Marion Chambers (Nancy Stephens) arrive at Warren County Smith's Grove Sanatarium to take 21-year-old Michael (Nick Castle) to court to determine if he will walk free or be imprisoned for life. Michael steals the car and escapes. Loomis, knowing Michael’s intentions, pursues him. Returning home to Haddonfield, Michael kills a mechanic for his uniform and steals a white mask from a local store. The next day, Halloween, Michael stalks high school student Laurie Strode (Jamie Lee Curtis) after she and Tommy Doyle (Brian Andrews) drop off a key at his former house so her father can sell it. Throughout the day, Laurie notices Michael following her, but her friends Annie Brackett (Nancy Kyes) and Lynda Van der Klok (P.J. Soles) dismiss her concerns. Loomis arrives in Haddonfield, and goes to the local cemetery where he finds that Judith Myers' headstone has been stolen. Loomis meets with Annie's father, Sheriff Leigh Brackett (Charles Cyphers). The two begin their search at Michael's house, where Loomis tells the sheriff about the danger Michael poses, explaining that Michael is pure evil and capable of further violence, despite years of catatonia. Sheriff Brackett patrols the streets while Loomis waits and watches the house. Later that night, Laurie goes over to babysit Tommy Doyle while Annie babysits Lindsey Wallace (Kyle Richards) just across the street, unaware that Michael is watching them. When Annie's boyfriend Paul calls her to come and pick him up, she takes Lindsey over to the Doyle house to spend the night with Laurie and Tommy. Annie is just about to leave in her car when Michael, who hid in the back seat, strangles her before slitting her throat, killing her. Soon after, Lynda and her boyfriend Bob Simms (John Michael Graham) arrive at the Wallace house. After having sex, Bob goes downstairs to get a beer for Lynda, but Michael stabs him with a knife, pinning him to the wall and killing him. Michael then poses as Bob in a ghost costume and confronts Lynda, who teases him, to no effect. Annoyed, Lynda calls Laurie; just as Laurie picks up, Michael strangles Lynda to death with the telephone cord. Meanwhile, Loomis discovers the car Michael stole and begins combing the streets. Becoming suspicious, Laurie goes over to the Wallace house, where she finds the bodies of Annie, Bob and Lynda in an upstairs bedroom, as well as Judith Myers' headstone. As a horrified Laurie cowers in the hallway, Michael suddenly appears and attacks her. Barely escaping, Laurie races back to the Doyle house. Michael gets in and attacks her again, but Laurie manages to fend him off long enough for Tommy and Lindsey to escape. Loomis sees the two children fleeing the house, and goes to investigate, finding Michael and Laurie fighting upstairs. Loomis shoots Michael six times, knocking him off the balcony; when Loomis goes to check Michael's body, he finds it missing. Places where Michael had previously been are shown as his breathing is heard, indicating he could be anywhere. Category:Movies Category:Holidays Category:Jamie Lee Curtis Category:Tony Moran Category:Nick Castle Category:Michael Myers Category:Horror Movies